The Heart Hacker
by Merley
Summary: For the first time - somebody actually likes her and I mean like likes her, but what would she do if this person who like likes her is actually her best friend's crush? A Grace Cardinal and Zoe Rivas love story... because I can. Chapters 15 and 16 Updated
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going for it." Grace looked up from her computer as she watched Zig pace back and forth. His eyes on the ground as he moved in various ways in an attempt to fix his appearance.

"You sure about that, Novak? Did she not just reject you?"

Zig sent her an annoyed look, "That was over a week ago. Besides, I've matured since then. I got myself a new jacket and-"

"Cheap Cologne?" Grace finished, moving her hand to block her nose.

"You're such a great friend." He muttered sarcastically which earned a sharp laugh as she used the neck of her shirt as a nose plug, "Maya picked it out for me."

"You should have let her put it on you."

"Is it really that bad? My nose is kind of stuffed so I can't really smell anything." He grabbed a part of his shirt and brought it to his nose, taking a long sniff, then shook his head to prove that he could not, in fact, sense the dead cat.

"It probably deluded your senses."

"I just texted Zoe to meet me here, what do I do?" Yes, make a girl come to you, nice going Novak, "Humor her when she comes, aight? I'm going to go fan myself in the bathroom."

Grace let out a loud, dragged-out sigh as he dashed out of the room without another word. With Maya obsessing over midterms(what a cute nerd), Tiny busy with reform classes, and Zig working part-time as a pastry chef, she found most of her world was overshadowed by a blunt containment of nothingness. On the other hand, she was plenty used to it since she spent most of her time in a virtual reality than real life. Growing up, she didn't really have many friends, more like passing acquaintances who allowed her to join their group when everybody elses' was full or allowed her to sit beside them on the bus if one of their friend's didn't show up(they'd rather be stuck with the weird girl than Hairy Harrison). Now she had friend's, not many, but enough, a network where people came to her, "Could you get into my account? I forgot my password!" which only took minutes to crack and with $15 bucks per person it was well worth it. And then there was the queen, herself, who earned her own category, who for some reason started coming to the rubber room more often just to complain about the fellow cheerleaders on her team. Or some "tramp" who walked through the halls parading around in excess make up because, "girl, if your hands are as pale as a sheet, but your face is as gold as a camel's bottom, you're doing it wrong!"

She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the company. Far from it, in fact, that it was actually hilarious. Cracks about girls who "try too hard" or boys who "obviously need to pull their pants up" which she could definitely empathize with. Of course there were moments where she just could not see eye-to-eye like when she was talking about a certain celebrity who walked down the red carpet in the "most ugliest dress I've ever seen." She found it interesting, the world she dare not test.

She stopped mid-typing as she felt something over her eyes, her hands instinctively moving up to grab the intruder's arms. She didn't need to ask to know who it was, aside from Maya, there was no one else stupid enough to touch her like that.

"Hi Rivas, you just missed him. He wandered into the bathroom real quick." Zoe retracted her hands with a pout and slid into the chair next to hers. Her eyes trained on the screen which was in front of her.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Finding movies to download and before you ask, yes I am the type of person who would rather download movies illegally rather than go to some theater where I'd have to spend about 11 bucks on tickets and 20 bucks for popcorn which I can just make at home." Plus she had no one to go with, so there was also that.

Zoe scoffed in return, "I didn't say anything."

"But you were going to, right?" She asked, glancing at her.

Zoe simply stuck out her tongue, "Well, honestly I never thought you were into movies."

"It must have been a real shocker to find out I don't actually live in a box, yeah?" Grace rolled her eyes as she looked back to the screen.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean whenever I talk about them, you don't really look like you care or know what I'm talking about."

"That's because your type of movies consist of chick flicks or some sappy hero named Fabio."

"Hey!" Zoe swatted her on the arm, "I'll have you know, I'm just as into horror flicks as the average person."

"Oh, yeah?" Grace responde, turning to find her staring back with an almost determined expression. Zoe leant in until their noses were almost aligned, only an inch set between them.

"Yes~" She slurred.

"It's decided then. Sometime this week, my place, I pick the movie?"

"You're on." And as the promise was made, the two immediately broke apart. Grace turned back to her computer and opened up a tab to look for new titles for this new assignment. Zoe looked around the empty room in curiosity.

"So where is everyone?" She asked, taking note of the abandoned paper planes and fallen chairs, games scattered and trash cans at its fullest, rich with clumps of paper.

"The teacher wasn't around so class was cancelled. Seems they all ditched, I don't blame them."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Zoe asked, sending her an accusing glance.

"It's easier for people to find me this way. Looking for a glitch fix, an undetected profile, girl advice-" She began to list on the top of her head.

Zoe turned to her almost immediately. "Girl advice? Zig?"

Grace stopped what she was doing to look at her, "I don't give him advice, per-say, sometimes the normal attire fix, sometimes just a reality check. Nah, get rid of the cologne. No, you don't have to grow a beard. Hell no, take that tie and dump it in the sea!"

"You're talking about me, right? He's asking advice about me?" Grace shrugged, she thought it was obvious, "You think you should actually be telling me this?"

"Well I don't find any need to hide it since you already know he's into you. And he really is. I think you should at least give him a chance to redeem himself. He deleted his oompf chat already and anyone can tell he's trying pretty hard to get your attention."

Zoe stared at her with her mouth half-hanging open, quiet for a moment, "I... I don't believe this." She suddenly spat, standing up and threatening to leave. And if Grace hadn't grabbed her arm, she probably would have.

"What's with you?"

Zoe turned to her, red in the face, and yelled, "I thought you liked me!"

".. What?"

"I thought you.. you know what, just forget it." Zoe shrugged the hand away and stormed out of the room. Grace blinked once more, trying to get a grip of things. When she realized she did not have much time for that, she threw off her giant headphones and closed her equipment, chasing after her and catching her in the hallway,"Rivas, hey wait a second." Zoe wouldn't turn to her, "Rivas, come on, we should talk about this.. Zoe!"

"Why the hell do you think I've been coming to you these past few weeks? Showing up with my uniform, taking every chance I can get just to touch you, be close to you-"

Grace looked around seeing whether anyone was watching, glancing at the classroom doors, the open windows. She moved her hand to grab Zoe's arm and tried to pull her towards the room, "This isn't the place. Come on, let's talk inside."

"No!" Zoe threw a fit, wrenching her hand out of the grip. As Grace turned to her, Zoe grabbed onto her collar and brought her close, "You're all I think about. Before I go to bed, after I wake up, you're the only one I want to talk too after my day goes bad. Or good. You tell me like it is, and I don't feel like I have to pretend with you either." She bowed her head, loosening her grip, "I.. like you damnit, and you have to go and tell me that. What a joke."

Grace stared down at the top of her head, the shock written all over her face. She never expected this scenario to play out. She never expected that someone, of her caliber, would like her. She could feel her voice wavering and when she spoke - surprisingly - she sounded the most composed she has ever been, "I'm not a mind reader Zoe. I can't know what you're thinking unless you tell me."

"Damn you... Damn you Cardinal, you piss me off!" Surprised, Grace grabbed both of her hands as Zoe started scratching at her to fight her off, grabbing her forcefully and into her chest hoping she would calm down. She looked around cautiously at any passerby who she would have to threaten openly if word got out or Zig - oh god Zig - if he passes, oh man if he so passes, she had no idea how to get herself out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

"... What?" Grace mutters as she looked up from the computer screen. She was sitting, pushed up against the wall next to the door entrance, Zig on the other side with a questionable gaze who had not stopped staring at her since he sat down.

"Did you say anything to her yesterday?"

Because she actually didn't, but she could neither tell him what really happened behind his back, "I should have known it was about the queen."

"She was gone by the time I got here and when I went to her cheerleading practice she didn't even spare me a glance. Are you sure you didn't say anything?"

"Novak, relax, I didn't tease your girlfriend. She barely listens to what I say anyway."

Zig stared at her with an unsure look before he looked down at his hands, "I guess you're right."

A few seconds passed between them, no one saying a word. Grace looked up towards him in curiosity. And hope, "Hey, are you sure you like her?" Zig looked at her confused, "I mean, are you reaaally sure? What about Maya?"

His expression brightened at the sound of her name, like always, "Well, we live together now. Her mother trusts me and I don't want to ruin that. Besides, Maya's still hung up on moneybags even though I'm telling you he's totally gay. Like come on, no man spends that much time doing his hair."

Grace rolled her eyes.

"So will you help me?" Zig asked with a pleading look. Grace returned the look with, foremost, confusion then oh hell no, "I mean I've seen you guys around and I think you're the only one out of my friend's who can actually get her attention like that." He thought about it, "I mean, Maya doesn't like to say it, but she's still pretty ticked off at her and Tiny is out of the question."

"What's in it for me?" Grace asked reluctantly. She didn't want to do it, but she knew eventually she'd get roped in. And she was partly curious on his offer.

"$10 bucks and I'll buy you lunch for a week."

"You must really like this girl." Grace pointed out as she shut her laptop and shoved it in her bag, getting up and following him to the table just as the teacher walked in and berated them for blocking the door.

Zig rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly, ".. Yeah."

Later after she had finished her lunch, she found herself in front of the gym. Peeking into the small window, she watched as the squad practiced their cheer with Zoe standing in front of them, coordinating them. Her expression mimicked sheer annoyance, her posture emitting signs of distress; one hand to her hips while the other laying at her side which moved up every so often to point out little mistakes, her right foot tapping furiously on the ground.

She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Zoe tag a niner out in order to show her the moves again. She watched as the boys behind her whispered awefully, which made her both amused and slightly annoyed. When she threw open the doors, she watched as they scrambled off. The team had paused mid-cheer, but continued as Zoe yelled, "Come on girls, focus!"

She waited patiently, watching the rest of the deliberation while seated over the bleachers.

Eventually the sound of an alarm went off. Zoe grabbed her cell-phone and warned them that the bell was about to ring soon, "Alright, dismissed! We need as much practice as we can before regionals so I booked the gym whenever it's not in use. I'll see the lot of you tomorrow morning." She received nods of acknowledgement as they all scurried to the changeroom. Zoe watched them go before she turned, walking towards her duffle bag on the bench and pretending not to notice the other occupant in the room.

Grace sighed as she pushed herself off the bench and jumped off her seat, wandering over to her, "Hey, we need to talk, like right now."

"Busy." Zoe responded without looking at her, sorting through her bag before she zipped it up, throwing it over her shoulder. Grace grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"I said I need to talk to you." Zoe looked down at the hand and back at her, sending her a dirty look. Grace paused before she dropped her arm," Sorry."

Zoe sighed as she dropped her hands to her side, "What up?" She asked, although she already had a hunch.

"It's about Zig." Bingo, "Don't ignore him like this. Just tell him straight that you're not interested.

A beamused smile erased the queen's angry look, "Are you being serious right now? I tell you I like you, and all you can talk about is him." She said, turning and walking towards the change rooms, Grace hot on her heels.

"He really likes you." Stopping in front of the door and turning, Grace also stopped, startled at how close they were. She took a step back, but Zoe leant forward with an innocent smile adorning her face.

"So what should I tell him? How much I'd rather be in the arms of his best friend - fantasizing about how she places her hands over my body, over my hips." Grace sent her a horrified look as she felt her hands suddenly grabbed and pressed to her sides, "..touching me, making me scream."

"That's enough!" She pulled back her hands and moved back like she was doused in ice water. Zoe bit her lip as she looked her up and down before she turned towards the door, "Why are you doing this?"

"Haven't you heard?" Zoe questioned as she turned her head over her shoulder and said, "Word around the school is I'm a bitch." before walkiing through the doors and shutting it behind her.


	3. Movie, 1

"What's up, Zigmund?"

Her ears perked up at the conversation beside her, but she didn't look up from her computer screen. Zig seemed obviously distressed, hunched up against the wall hugging one leg with a sour look upon his face. Maya, who had taken a break from studying, leaned over him with a worried look.

"I don't think I should tell you." He muttered under his breath, feeling no need to hide his annoyance though it wasn't aimed specifically at her.

She tilted her head before she straightened, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's about Zoe, isn't it? What happened this time?"

Zig looked up at her and hesitated, ".. I went to visit her at practice again. She was taking a break and flirting with some other sophomore, Android."

"Andrews?"

"Yeah, him, and I think he was asking her out."

Grace shut her laptop and stood as her two startled friend's looked at her in confusion. She muttered, /bathroom/, as she turned on her heels and walked down the hallway.

Maya stared after her in concern before she turned to Zig who shrugged in response.

/What is she doing?/ Grace pestered herself, irritated, growing even more annoyed when she wondered whom her question was even directed at, herself or Zoe. She was annoyed that she couldn't stop thinking about it, that as much as she tried to push away these feelings they would rush back at her full-force. She knew this would never work out; she knew she could never betray Zig's feelings. She knew it would only be a matter of time before this blew over and Zoe would forget about her feelings, fall in love with Zig or some other poor sap like she was meant to be, because /she/ couldn't give her everything she wanted. Because they were just too different.

She walked over to the gym entrance and saw the same boys from yesterday try to sneak a peek. This was just ridiculous. She cleared her throat which made them look at her worried it was a teacher and she pushed passed them, ramming open the door without another word.

A team meeting brought most of the squad to the bleachers. Jack was laying on her back and counting how many soccer balls were stuck against the ceiling, Lola was smiling cutely at Shay who was telling her what happened in the weight room the day before, Helen and the rest were nervously staring at Zoe as she paced the gym grounds, lost in thought, before the gym doors slammed open and their attention fell to the entrance. Grace paused as confused and startled gazes(she was getting them a lot lately) directed at her, but she ignored them in favor of one.

And tried to ignore the irregular beating in her chest as her voice spoke faster than her brain, "Yo, we still on for that movie on Friday?" which made Zoe pause in disbelief... before a smile wracked her entire frame and suddenly she wasn't so distressed anymore.

"See you there."


	4. Movie, 2

As Grace set up her laptop to connect with her television, Zoe looked around the room in astonishment. It wasn't large like hers, but it wasn't small either - a middle-class house with three bedrooms and three bathrooms (one for each level). The interior of the house was questionable to say the least - when she first came across the living room, Zoe could not help but take note of the glass case mounted over the wall above the fireplace which encompassed several portraits of dozens of foreign faces which she could have sworn were following her every step she took. The walls were painted spring green and smokey grey. The lamps were off, but the light from the back yard enriched them with enough sunlight. And as she sat on the couch, she could not help, but take note on how great it felt against her bottom.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're both working. They should be back by the time the movie's done." Grace announced as she got up. The television turned blank before it revealed her computer screen, showing a list of movies in her document folders organized in alphabetical and titled under "Zoe." They were all potential horror movies which Grace had considered, "Do you want something to drink?" Zoe didn't respond as she was too busy coddling the couch in all positions to really care.. about anything, "Um.. okay. I'll go start on the popcorn, you just.. lay there." Grace shook her head and walked to the kitchen as Zoe waved her off.

She grabbed a pillow and brought it to her face, the smell of incense delighting her senses. Because it smelled like her.

She just couldn't believe she was here, in her house. A different atmosphere from what she was used too, but she wasn't uncomfortable. Far from it, infact. A little voice in her head wondered whether Maya or Zig ever came over. The thought made her eyes narrow in jealously and possessiveness. She made a note to ask her later.

Eventually, after the food and drinks were served, the movie was on. The curtains were closed which darkened the entire room. The entire house was silent except for the movie which played. Grace found herself in a trance - unable to concentrate on the movie. Eyes glued to the television screen and rarely blinking as her companion tightened her grip around her arm, nuzzling her head within them.

/I wonder whether she's really scared./ Grace thought to herself as she tried not to look to make it obvious that it was bothering her. Slowly wiggling her grasp away, yet she kept finding herself in the same position. There was no helping it.

She didn't know how it happened. One second she was clinging to her arms and the next they were suddenly holding hands with Zoe's head laying ontop of her shoulder. Their eyes trained on the movie while their attention was (most definitely) not. With the transformation in Zoe's behavior, it forced Grace to forget a lot of parts hence why she had no idea what the hell was going on. She wondered whether Zoe did either. Even so, the movie was something at least due to the random pop-up faces every now and then.

As nine marched around, the movie was long over. The pair were now searching different trailers on youtube until the front door squeaked open and the lights were turned on signalling her parents arrival. A surprised couple stared at the girl beside her daughter, smiling awkwardly, while their own daughter was looking down with something in her eyes they couldn't quite figure out.

Her father was fairly tall and tanned. His hair tied into a low ponytail and his eyes - Zoe noted amusingly - closely resembled Grace's own. His wife looked young. Her features were soft while her skin was fair. From the two, Grace looked much more like her father.

"Hello there." The father greeted with an expressionless face, "I am Joseph and this is my wife Linda. We are Grace's parents."

"Hi" Zoe said, returning the gesture with a smile as Grace kept her mouth shut, "I'm Zoe Rivas, Grace's friend."

"Zoe Rivas?"

"Friend?!"

Grace placed her hand over her face in embarrassment, "She just came over to watch a movie."

"Oh.." As her father nodded in approval and disappeared up the stairs, Linda smiled a smile which lit up the entire room, "We won't get in your way, we hope you can stay for dinner. "

Zoe dually took note of the time, nine-o'clock. Who has dinner at nine?! She shook her head in response, "It's getting late, I should get going."

"Oh? Are you sure? We'd like it if you would join us. It's not everyday Grace brings.. well, anyone home."

Zoe blinked and turned to Grace who refused to look at her. A wave of happiness washed over her at the thought of being the first one out of the entire school to visit her house, "Thanks for the offer, ma'am, but I must get going. My mother will be mad." She strolled passed towards the front entrance and began to put on her boots.

"I never knew you had such a beautiful friend." Linda commented softly as she elbowed her daughter. Grace shrugged her shoulders in response.

"See you on Monday, Grace." Zoe waved, straightening her bag over her shoulder and walking out.

"See her out. Come on, shoo" Grace rolled her eyes, but followed her anyway. /You don't have to tell me twice./

Zoe didn't seem to notice her existence as she skipped the rest of the way towards the gates. She paused before she turned around revealing a large smile and the fact that she knew Grace was after her, "So you've never brought anyone else other than me?"

Grace blinked, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, "Well, no."

Good. Zoe noted, as she leaned back against the small gate.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I might jump you in front of your parents."

"Oh." Grace nodded in acceptance before her eyes widened, "Oh!"

Zoe scoffed. She could no longer contain her laughter, "Geez, have you already forgotten?" She mumbled as she stepped forward and swatted her nose teasingly, "I'm just kidding, (Are you really?) But my mom's honestly waiting for me."

"Okay..." Grace said with a dazed expression.

Zoe nodded and turned to the gate. Opened it slightly before she turned her head back towards her for one last question, "So are you going to tell me the reason why you invited me?"

"Well, we did say we would do this-"

"-Right after I confessed my feelings for you. Come on." Zoe wiggled her finger in front of her face, "Were you jealous?"

Grace glared at her. How long would she keep this up? She was seriously starting to... A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she blinked, "... You did it on purpose."

"And I thought you were the genius."

"Why you sneaky little-"

"I knew Zig would tell you."

Grace crossed her arms over her chest, a look of annoyance crossing her face, "I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

"Well, its your fault for underestimating me." Zoe grinned slyly, "And you also like me too."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you totally do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes. You do."

"No, I-" She was cut off by the lips which were suddenly on hers. Surprised as her hands dropped to her sides, Grace stared down at her with indifference. Her eyebrows twitched, her body stiffening... before she found herself responding too. Snaking her arms around her and deepening the kiss, leaning her back against the gate as she proceeded to take control. These passed few weeks had made her feel like she was wrapped around her little finger, like she was growing weaker everytime she saw her, but this was her moment to shine.

As they broke apart, they were both panting for air. Grace's hand immediately went to her mouth, dropping her head as if she surrendered. An utterly flustered Zoe leaned forward beside her ear and breathed a sigh,"Have fun thinking about this moment all night, because I surely will."

Grace's face went red as Zoe thrusted her hips back to open the rest of the gate. She turned around and skipped away. Grace could only stare at her retreating form helplessly, her hand bawling into a fist against her mouth. _Damn_... She muttered to herself and turned around. And through the window she could see her mother staring back at her silently.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello beautiful people~ Rivaes is here to glorify you with her presence!" Dead silence. A group of teenagers looked up from their table, watching the young cheerleader as she twirled in a dramatic fashion, stopping right in front of them, "And Maya." She added, causing said person to roll her eyes at her. The long rectangle table consisted of Zig at the very end, Maya perpendicular to him while finishing off her algebra homework, Tiny beside her, placing his utensils down as he was waiting for something he knew was going to happen, and Grace across from him, with her giant headphones over her ears.

"Why are you even here? When the teacher comes back, you'll be in trouble." Maya asked in a hostile voice.

Zoe sat in the empty chair across from her, returning her eye gesture, "No, really? I never thought about that." She said, sarcastically.

"Girls, girls" Zig interrupted, "Can't we all just get along?"

"Shut up" They both said in unison. Zig looked up at Tiny and Grace for help, but the two were unresponsive.

"I wonder how your head doesn't explode from taking in so much information. Oh, well at least now you have a reason to explain your frizz."

Maya opened her mouth in shock and disgust, "And I totally get why yours isn't, Ms. D- English with Mrs. O'Hera."

"That was so last year." She scoffed at her, "And I have you know, I scored a good 87% on an essay last month."

"What? Did you have some poor sap do it for you? Or maybe those ditzies on the cheerleading team who would spread their legs for you if you asked, oh Queen Rivaes."

"Okay!" Zig cut in, wanting this to end.

Zoe scoffed in return, "No worries Zigalicious, little Ms. Matlin here is just jealous no one would spread their legs for her."

Maya glared back at her, "Another word and I'll-."

"Maya, I think you're going too far, she's just joking." Zig placed his hand over her should to comfort her, calm her down, but mainly to hold her back.

"Zigmund. You better get her out of here before something happens. I know where you live. I have access to your sleeping territory."

Zig instantly paused. When Maya was angry, it was best to do what she says, "Come on, Zoe, let's hang outside." He said in an (unsuccessful) attempt to get her away from there so she wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

"No." Zoe replied and he opened his mouth to refute, "… but I wouldn't mind hanging out later, say, Dinner?"

His eyes suddenly lite up as he looked up at her in surprise. Zoe crossed her legs, crossed her arms, and sent him a sly smile, taking pride in his reaction. Grace looked up and her eyes met with his. She could tell that he was jumping for joy inside.

"Sure." He said, shrugging his shoulders, and placing his hands into his pockets coolly, "I'd-"

"love too~" Maya sang with a large smile over her face. She ignored Zig's distressed face as she turned to her other friend's, "Grace, Tiny, how bout it?"

"Maaaaaya." Zig whined.

Zoe turned to Maya with a bored expression, "Zig darling, don't worry about it, the more the merrier. It'll be fun. And don't worry, we'll pay." She ignored Maya's glare as she stood up, "Come, Zig, take me back to class." She demanded. Zig was right on her heels. Tiny muttered something about being 'love whipped' as he chuckled and went to the bathroom.

"Can you believe her?!" Maya screeched.

"Can I believe her? You just cockblocked your best friend."

Maya rolled her eyes and settled her head over her textbook, "She's totally not right for him… but I don't want to go alone. I know Tiny's busy after school, so will you please come?"

Grace shrugged. It's not like she had anything better to do, "Sure. Now let me be at peace." She said, placing her quiet headphones back on with a disgruntled look across her face.

What the hell was she doing?

It was a table fit for four: Zoe and Zig on one side, Maya and Grace on the other. Zig sent them a questioning glance as Grace and Maya began bickering behind their menus. He frowned, feeling left out. Zoe tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and moved her hand to point at something on the menu.

"The Calamari's pretty good for the appetizers."

"Calamari sounds good, should we order two plates?" Grace asked. He nodded and opened his mouth to reply.

"Sounds good to me." Maya sang, as she scrolled through the different pages, already on the dinner specials, "We'll also get the sweet potato fries and onion rings!" Zig sent her a look, but she only shrugged in return, "You're paying."

"Sure, go ahead!" Zoe teased, grabbing the menu from Zig and closing it up. A smirk moved over her face as Zig sent her a confused look, "Doesn't look like we'll need to order seeing as how she'll probably order everything on the menu."

"Well, he is paying." Maya pointed out again and Grace sent her a pleased look. Zig looked like he wanted to cry.

_Badump_.

Grace jumped as her ankle was kicked, looking up at Zoe carefully as she was sent an unapologetic smile, "Sorry" she said as it had caught the attention of their other companions.

_Badump_.

This time it was gentler, and it didn't hurt as much as it did before.

_Badump._

Grace retaliated with a brief look of disapproval. She really didn't want to play footsies when her attacker was practically on a date with another man.

_Badump._

Zoe kicked off her flats and gently grazed the side of her pants. With the help of her toes, she grabbed the bottom of Grace's jeans and began sliding them up, making sure they were touching skin-to-skin. Grace bit her lip and looked down.

_Badump._

"Hey waiter! Can we have two plates of calamari, onion rings, and dried fruit to start?"

"Will there be any drinks for you?"

"I'll take a sprite. Zigmund, is a coke okay? Yes, one coke and what about you two?" Maya said, glancing at Grace.

"I'll take a 7up, thank you." Zoe replied with a sly expression over her face.

"just water, thank you…"

Maya looked back at the waiter, "And water for her, thanks a lot." The waiter nodded and scribbled it down on his notebook before walking off. Maya turned back to Grace in confusion as she was void from her usual self, "Are you okay? You're acting weird..."

Grace shrugged her shoulders.

_Badump._

As her jeans failed to move any further, Zoe's foot continued up the path. Over her ankle, above her thigh, and stopped in the middle. Hesitated. Only a few inches away. And before she could push further, Grace moved away with her chair and stood up. The others looked at her in confusion, "Bathroom." She grumbled as she raced away from the table without a response.

Grace leaned her back against the bathroom counter, waiting for her chest to calm down. She really shouldn't have come. She contemplated whether she should slip out and deal with the consequences later. She knew she would probably be scolded by Maya for leaving her alone, but it wasn't like she could help it.

It wasn't like they would understand.

The door opened, but she didn't have to look up to know who it was. The footsteps echoed until they were right in front of her, turned to her with her arms folded over her chest and that damn cocky smile over her face, "What's wrong? You look angry."

Grace looked up and sent her an incredulous look, disbelief was written all across her face, "Are you kidding me?" Zoe pretended like she didn't know what she was talking about, "You kissed me last week and now you're out with my best friend. Of course I'm angry."

"Aww…" Grace's expression fell in bemusement. Zoe slid closer to her, moving her hands to touch her face, "Are you jealous?"

"Why are you playing games with me?" She hated being played. This was the main reason why she wanted to avoid situations like this. She should have known this would happen. Zoe wasn't only famous for her voice after all.

"You weren't budging either. I thought I might as well try something out."

Grace wasn't taking this as lightly as she was though, "For months, Zig has been looking forward to this. You're playing with people's hearts here, Rivaes, and you better stop before you or someone gets hurt."

Zoe, with the most innocent smile she could muster, leant in so their faces were inches away from eachother. And with her usual demanding tone, she said,

"I don't care about his. I want yours."

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

"Rivaes, he's my best friend.."

"You should have thought about that when you made me fall for you." She brought one hand to the back of Grace's head, the other around her neck as she pressed a deep kiss to her lips. When she let go, a smudge of her lipstick was clearly seen on her recipient's face making her laugh and point it out to her dazed crush. Grace moved her hand to touch her lips, and looked at it. It was a bright cherry red.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She said, not moving away.

"I sure am." Zoe said as she attacked with another aggressive kiss. A few seconds later found Grace reciprocating, placing her hands over Zoe's hips which earned a yelp of surprise and mewl of approval. Zoe was loving the sweet taste of victory.

"Oh my god-"They immediately broke apart and turned towards the door to find Maya gawking at them.


	6. Chapter 6

"…"

"…"

Grace looked up from her computer. Maya had her hands folded on the table with her chin laying in between, staring at her from across the table blankly. From entering the room, whenever Grace would look up, she caught the young blonde staring at her. She shouldn't even be surprised since they never really did clear the air about what she walked in to on Friday. The date had ended off on an awkward note where the two, Grace and Maya, desperately avoided eyes and Zoe looked very amused at the situation as she tried every step of the way to provoke the young blond. After the awkward exchange, Mr. Matlin came to pick them up, dropping Grace at the bus station as she requested. She didn't exactly know what happened after that, but she had gotten a text later that day from Zoe telling her that she was home and she had the greatest time that night.

… She was a cruel piece of work.

"So.. you like her?" She blinked and looked around to see whether the boys were nearby, but the two had slipped out right under her nose, "Relax, they're not here.. so you like her, huh?" Grace turned back to her and hesitated, nodded once. Maya threw her head back with an exasperated sigh, "What the hell does everyone see in her?"

"Jealous?"

Maya sent her a glare and stood up, leaning across the table to give her a swift punch in the arm. Grace returned it.

"But I never knew Zoe was bi. She was always so crazy about the dudes. And you – you're actually gay?" Grace never really thought about it so she replied with silence. She just knew she liked girls, "Hey, so does Zig know?"

Grace sent her a pointed look, "Of course not."

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid, I won't intentionally hurt his feelings… unless he hurts me back, the jerk."

Grace rolled her eyes, but smiled, "That's surely reassuring, thanks." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Maya smiled back and settled down as the atmosphere between them seemed to lighten, "It'll be okay, I support you guys even though you're going behind your best friend's back."

"Thanks. And I support your ex-boyfriend coming out 100%."

"Hey, Miles isn't gay!" Maya shrieked and they both shared a laugh between themselves. As her expression changed suddenly, Grace became curious. She seemed to be looking at something behind her, but before she could turn a sudden heap twisted around and took a seat right on her lap causing her to move her chair further away from the table, her laptop, and her dignity.

"What are you doing? The others will be here any moment." Thankfully there weren't many people so not many noticed the idiotic couple in the corner. More so none of them really cared, too busy with their own selves. Maya sent Zoe a long glare, it was like she wasn't even trying to hide.

Zoe wrapped an arm around her neck causing Grace to bite back her disapproval, "I have cheerleading practice after class so I won't have time to hang out with you one-on-one. I just want my hour dose of you now." Zoe leaned in to nuzzle her neck as Grace bit the side of her lip.

"Still…"

_You are so whipped. _Maya sighed to herself.

"You'll come to practice, won't you?"

"I'll come." She said and Zoe sent her a smile again as she stood up and moved to leave. Maya rolled her eyes, this sounded like great blackmail material for the future.

"Oh and four-eyes, hands off."

At first taken aback, Maya went and sent her a raspberry gesture as her back was turned. She then sighed and slammed her head against the table causing a few heads to turn, "Seriously, what do you see in her?"

"If I knew that, I would tell you." Grace told her truthfully. Because, to be honest, she didn't really know either.


	7. Chapter 7

When Zoe texted her that night and asked her whether she wanted to hang out a day later, she was curious what the younger teen had in mind. When she asked, the girl had knowingly dodged the question and mentioned that a few of her cheerleading buddies would be there as well which almost made Grace decline. On the other hand, she and Zoe had been _officially_ dating for two and a half weeks so it was important to be on the good side of her friend's. Well, she already knew most of them, not by name, but by face. Like that cute shorty who was very much afraid of her and had no problems expressing it, "At first I thought you were really scary… like, you were going to eat me or something, but now I know you're really nice!"

"Yeah, I know… I hate when pink gets stuck in my teeth. Gets very hard to brush out." Which was later met with silence and, when she turned, an empty space. Now whenever she came the girl had taken to hiding behind her best friend who also didn't seem to like her all too much. But at least she stayed away from people she hated instead of pretending to like her. Then there was that girl who always had her hair in a bun, who was snappy and confident, and also a lesbian. Which she noted, grumpily, as she had caught her making out with her girlfriend plenty of times outdoors. She wished she could do that, but she knew it was close to impossible because, other than a few people (who walked in on them), there was no one in the world who knew about them. Which was surprising because Grace (and Zoe) both thought Maya would run her mouth almost immediately after walking in on them which Zoe had no problems with, but Grace sure as hell did.

"Hey Grace, hurry it up!" Grace never really did malls. She preferred much more quiet spaces where she could crack up her laptop. When she was shopping, she liked to go alone. And she hated, no, despised, waiting on people.

But she was already here, and she had no choice. Looking up from the ground, she saw Zoe and her team a few feet away, staring at her as they were waiting for her to get closer. She had lagged behind quite a bit though she didn't notice until the tallest cheerleader called her out on it. Damnit, it could have been her opportunity to escape. She walked faster to catch up with them, and when she did, stayed behind as the group continued chattering amongst each other forgetting her once again.

"Hey Grace, that you?" Grace blinked and turned as her elbow inked someone else's, turning to meet the woman's gaze. It took her a few seconds to realize who it was, glowering as the girl made an obvious attempt to take a slow double take over her figure, "Didn't think this was your kind of scene."

What was with people thinking that she lived in a box? "Yeah well, didn't think you were the type to go alone places. I thought you'd have a new boy toy after you holding your bags and kissing your feet."

"He's in the café buying me a latte."

Honestly, what was with boys going through with their girlfriend's every whim? Did they have no shame? Weren't they their own person? Didn't they know that they are allowed to say no?

She probably shouldn't be talking.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Grace blinked and turned her head over her shoulder to see Zoe, alone, walking up to her. She turned back to the woman who now had her eyes on Zoe, looking her over, and mimicking a sneered gesture. Even though their personalities were so close, Grace didn't see them getting along in the slightest.

"Just catching up with someone." She said. Grace sighed and accepted her fate realizing that neither girls were budging, "Zoe, this is Victoria, she used to come to Degrassi before she moved. Victoria, this is Zoe, _a friend_." She emphasized the word even though she didn't have too.

"Hi."

"Hello." Zoe said, turning her expression to Grace, "The girl's went to go get something to eat. I told them we'll catch up."

"Right." Grace nodded and sent Victoria a look, "Uh, see you around."

"Sure. You still have my number, don't you?" Grace shrugged, she was 99% she didn't even write it down, "Please say hi to Tiny for me."

Grace nodded and turned around as a man who looked about five years older than them walked over and gave Victoria her beverage. Grace noted the numerous bags over his wrists which already seemed to be causing red scars, and sighed.

Boys are stupid.

She snapped out of reality as she felt an arm link over hers, and looked down at Zoe who kept her gaze straight on their path, "Tiny?" She asked, wondering what he had to do with anything.

"Yeah, she was after him, but he never showed any interest. Said he's not a masochist."

Zoe chuckled in turn, but she seemed more giddy than usual as she skipped twice, "Well good. She seemed like she was stealing your attention. I thought there might be a past."

She wondered whether she should tell her Zoe was the first, well, person she dated officially, but decided against it. Zoe would never let her live that down.

Zoe, noticing that she had gone quiet, shoved her by the shoulder. Grace looked at her in confusion after collecting herself, but the girl only hmphed and began walking faster, dragging her along "Hey, let's go in here!" Zoe suddenly offered as she stopped in front of a store and turned to Grace for a reaction. Grace looked up at the sign– with pretty pink and purple lace lining the display, it was definitely a store she would usually pass, that's for sure.

"Sure, but what about your friend's?"

"I already told them we'll be a while. Come on!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, this might look good on you."

"No."

Zoe pouted and hung the pink blouse back on its rack. She continued through the store, Grace following her as she checked out the different merchandise herself. This was definitely not her style. The guys would laugh at her. She would rather be caught dead… "How about this one? It's cute, isn't it?"

Better, Grace decided as she ran her eyes over the burning skulls, but shook her head.

"How about for me? Nice, huh?" Zoe asked as she held the light-weight, see-through fabric over her own shirt.

Grace shrugged her shoulders, "Try it on and see if you like it." She said, which earned a look of disapproval. It took her a second before she caught on, "Oh, yeah, I like it. Try it on."

Zoe had already turned her back to her with a sigh, "Okay, I will." She said, looking at the other clothing.

After a good 10 minutes, with a pile of clothes in her hand, Zoe sent Grace her purse and tied her rainbow scarf around her shoulders telling her to keep a good eye and to stay in one place. Grace nodded and moved to sit down near the dressing room as Zoe quickly followed the attendant.

Placing the purse down beside her, she pressed her hands to her face and let out an exhausted sigh. She wanted to go home.

Hearing a giggle, she looked up at a boy who was wearing the store uniform, standing at the counter. She looked at him in confusion as he sent her an awkward, but amused smile and said "Welcome to the club."

She stared at him for a few minutes, before she groaned in distressed, moving her hand to pinch her temple, "There's a club, now?"

"There's always been a club, darling. There's no escape."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, can we talk?" Zig was looking around the hallway to see whether anyone they knew was nearby. Grace raised an eyebrow, though she already guessed what he wanted to talk about. The same topic they've been discussing every week. She contemplated whether she should tell him that she was just busy, but the look on his face told her she'd regret not listening.

"What's up, Novak?"

"It's Maya." Well that was a load off, "Ever since the dinner with all of us together, she's been a little awkward around me. I think she's hiding something."

"You might be imagining it, Novak." She should have known. Maya told Zig everything, even more than the Hollingsworth fellow, now ex, so it came as quite a surprise that she kept Grace and Zoe's relationship a secret as well. On the other hand, she was almost like Zig's little protector so she guessed it also fit her style,

"Maybe…" Zig licked his lips, "Just maybe… she likes me?"

Grace closed her laptop and looked at him with sudden interest, "That's possible."

"Yeah… however, I don't know if I should let up on Zoe just yet." The twitch went unnoticed to his oblivious friend, "It looks like she's warming up to me and you know, with Maya's mother and everything else just against it… "

"Can I ask you something?" Grace suddenly asked which caught his full attention, "When you think about them, separately, Maya and Zoe.. What do you feel?" She didn't have to guess. He might like Zoe a lot, but he had been after Maya for two and a half years. There was no doubt he'd dump Zoe in a heartbeat if Maya ever came to him with a proposition. Grace also sometimes caught them staring at each other thinking that the other wasn't looking.

"I like them both." Grace stared at him, you have to be kidding me, "But, you know, no one can ever compare to her."

"Maya?" Relief flooded her face. For a moment there…

"Yeah, she's such a sweet angel, she took me in even with my history. And we have our own history that no one can ever take away from me, as long as I'm living." Grace nodded, that was more like him, "I just.. I just don't know what to do."

Grace rolled her eyes. Boys could be such… "I think you already answered your own doubts, idiot."

Zig looked at her in confusion, but when he saw her expression, he knew he probably shouldn't push further, "Thanks Grace, I guess."

She did not want to seem so annoyed, but he was unnecessarily stressing himself AND her out even though he didn't realize it, "You're welcome." Grace replied as they tapped fists and Zig walked away to find Tiny and relinquish his feelings to him as well. She knew he would figure it out sooner or later even though she would rather prefer him to figure it out sooner. So this charade would be over and she wouldn't have to feel guilty everytime they bumped fists and called eachother broski's.

"Hey." She heard as she suddenly felt a heap sit her. She turned her head and smiled at Maya who was kicking her legs in the air childishly, "What are you up too?"

Grace reopened her laptop, "Nothing much. You?"

"Cool, cool… So I'm just going to come right out and say it, would you like to go to a nail salon with me? I got tickets."


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you!" Curiosity turning heads at the sudden yell as they watched Zoe Rivaes, queen-bee of the school, storming out the doors and towards the parking lot, her face exhibiting both anger and resentment. Grace was hot on her heels, slower, without a peep from her lips. When Zoe stopped, she stopped. And when she turned, Grace stood her ground as well.

"You're being ridiculous." Came the monotone reply. Zoe's face slumped, her mouth moving into a small line. She was not a happy camper, "I honestly don't understand why you're so mad."

"Well if you don't then there is obviously no problem here." Zoe spat sarcastically, turning her back and walking away. Grace sighed and ran in front of her to obstruct her path.

"Okay! I understand. Well, I don't, but I understand you are in fact mad so we'll start with that. Why are you mad?"

Zoe folded her arms, turning her face away with the same unhappy expression on her face, and grumbled, "I don't like her." The laughter caught her off guard and she looked at Grace with a glare that could kill, her anger growing by the second.

"Alright, sorry," chuckled Grace, "It's just you girls bust heads all the time and in a moment you'll be sitting across from each other at some table sipping at the same juicy juice. The pattern never ends."

That certainly wasn't the answer Zoe wanted, "You can't afford to do this." Zoe gritted out, "You know I can get any person I want?"

Grace scoffed in return and looked up as she saw the entire cheerleading team walk towards them. Her back up. Which meant it was time to leave.

"Understood. And when you're ready to apologize, my IM will always be on." Grace said, fixing her bag over her shoulder as she was making herself scarce.

"Me, apologize?!" Zoe yelled. The cheerleaders crowded behind her, but didn't say a word, only staring at the exchange. Grace was thankful that Zig was busy with detention or she'd surely have a lot of explaining to do, "I'm not apologizing!"

"Until then, drama."

It happened that morning, when she received a text from Maya who asked her whether she wanted to sleep over. Zig already invited Tiny, and all the booze plus junk food was hidden within the corridors of her room.

_"Unless you got to ask the queen's permission." _

The statement drew annoyed ticks, and she found herself agreeing right off the bat. When Zoe came to hang out around the rubber room, Zig had made the mistake of bringing it up in front of her. After they left, Zoe questioned Grace why she withheld that sort of information while sending her accusing glances, which Grace, surrounded, shrugged and responded that since they weren't going to hang out that day, she thought it wasn't even her business. Apparently that was the worst answer to respond with because almost immediately Zoe had stormed out, and Maya was looking at her like she had gone insane.

_"Guessing I should go after her?"_

_"You're damn right."_

Zoe was just making it out to be a big deal; saying things like she could get anyone else she wanted. Even after she cried and said she liked her. Even after she was following her all this time. She was still determined to show that she had the right.

Grace sighed to herself. Being in a relationship was just exhausting.

Zoe was livid. No, there was not only one word in the English dictionary that could express what she was feeling at the moment. She wanted to punch something or someone, whatever was closest, she wanted to make something cry, she wanted to scream in frustration.

She was also sad. Sad that Grace, her own girlfriend, just didn't understand her. Sad that she said, "It's none of your business" like it was nothing. And then acting like she didn't do anything wrong.

She was her girlfriend damnit, she had every right to know where and what she was doing. And suddenly she's asking for an apology, as if! She turned, clenching her fists, biting her lip, as her concerned friend's surrounded her wondering what was going on. One asked whether Grace was bullying her, another asked whether they should get a teacher involved.

"I don't know, she's kind of scary." Lola replied, holding herself. Shay immediately went to stand beside her.

Zoe shook her head out of it – no, as much as she was loathsome at the moment, she did not want Grace to get in trouble. She had learned time and time again that acting in a moment of anger would only lead to more problems down the line. And perhaps ruin the potentially best thing that could ever happen to her, the thing she wanted for so long.

So she took a breath and opened her eyes and looked at her friends. And with the most serious face she could mustered, asked, "Hey, quick question, would any of you girls spread your legs for me if I asked?"

There was a pause between the girls.

"… Umm, what?" Jack stared at her, having a hard time taking in what she was saying.

"Okay!" replied Lola.

* * *

Zoe's last comment was in reference to the chapter where Zoe and Maya were bickering and she said, "What? Did you have some poor sap do it for you? Or maybe those ditzies on the cheerleading team who would spread their legs for you if you asked, oh Queen Rivaes." Just for the people who forgot or perhaps didn't read it.

I just want to let you know that this story is almost done... though there will be 3-4 extra special chapters revolved around their families. I know I said that I wasn't going to do it, but after thinking about it for a while, I've decided to include what it actually means to be in homosexual relationship with your family involved. I hope you liked this chapter.

So what do you guys think? Do you think Zoe is justified in her behavior? What do you think the big deal is?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey dears! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I'm always happy to see them in my email! You all are awesome and I'm sorry for the long wait. Feelings are going to be out in the open next chapter. So is it the end?

Next chapter added tomorrow. I still have a few things to fix.

* * *

Grace was currently doing the dishes when her phone started ringing. Curious, she wiped her hands over the towel sitting over the oven and peeked at the screen. A picture of Zoe posing for a selfie was used as the main identifier with the ringtone, BABY LOVE, in the background – Zoe threatened to dump her if she even attempted to change it. Though a constant instinct to cringe was replaced by mere surprise since she did not expect a call so soon. Three days prior they had a falling out where – afterwards – Maya had went on a one hour lecture telling her why she shouldn't have said the things she said, _You just don't understand girls_, which, on one hand, Grace couldn't deny but on the other hand she knew enough; who else would scold the boys when they do something totally idiotic?

"Hello? Grace speaking." Zoe did not come to the rubber room like she usually did and when they caught eyes during cafeteria hours, Zoe simply turned and refused to look in her direction thereafter.

"Hmph." Came the short reply.

She stifled a sigh, "Is that an apology I hear?"

"Hmph!" Zoe stressed loudly, expressing her obvious hostility and unwillingness to speak.

Grace put down the towel, raising her hand to grab at her hips, the sink continued to bubble with soap and water, "So this is a wrong number? Because in that case, I have no problem hanging up."

"It's me you jerk." Grace raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to scoff at the unintelligent reply, "We need to talk."

Grace felt her face harden, somewhat. Perhaps Zoe was really breaking up with her this time? Should she even bother fighting? I mean it wasn't like Grace didn't like her, very much in fact, but it was obvious she was not making her happy.

She heard her take a breath and waited patiently for the worst, "…. I don't want you sleeping over at her house, okay? Or any girl's house for that matter, unless you tell me."

Wait, what?

Grace mouth hung open in both confusion and growing anger, "Say what?"

"The moment we got into that stupid fight, I was thinking about it. You were right, it was ridiculous, but certainly necessary to set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?!" Grace sneered the words, she wasn't a child.

"You wouldn't like it if I went to Zig's or Mile's house, certainly not without telling you first, right?" Zoe accused, her voice mighty calm considering the conversation they were having.

Grace slacked to one side, her hand moving to touch her temple, "Well there are a few differences. One, Maya's a girl and two, I never dated her or will potentially date her in the future."

This seemed to make Zoe happy, but she tried not to let it show in her voice, "But you are into girl's, aren't you?" Grace shrugged even though she couldn't see her.

"Yes, but you also go to other cheerleader's houses, I'm sure you have your own slumber parties, and I don't expect you to tell me. Frankly, I don't even care." Grace told her, wanting her to see how ridiculous she was being.

"That's different!"

"How?"

There was a moment of silence before Zoe took a deep breath, her voice showing signs of damage, "I wish – I wish you'd just understand why, without me having to explain."

Grace hesitated to respond, she wondered whether this was the right conversation on the phone,, "I'm sorry, drama, but... I don't." She felt a wave of déjà vu as she spoke, "So either you explain now, or I'm hanging up."

"…"

When she heard silence from the other end, a sigh escaped her throat, "I'm hanging up." She warned again, her finger nearing the end button.

"8:00 before school starts tomorrow, usual place, don't be late." Seems like Zoe had similar thoughts. There was a small noise before the dial tone was heard on the other end. Grace paused before shutting off the phone, and setting it over the counter. She leaned forward after pulling the plug, her hands holding the sink for support as she stared blankly at the water slowly sinking into the drain, the bubbles left behind for a moment longer.


	12. Chapter 12

When she arrived at the gym a few minutes later than scheduled, she saw the team were still doing warm-up exercises. Zoe was watching from the sidelines and making sure they were all doing it correctly. But even Grace could tell she was out of sorts since she wasn't making a sound, like the usual center of attention she was, and barely intervened even when Lola stopped to reply to a message on her phone.

She walked over to where Zoe was standing and before she could even say anything, Zoe spoke up, "Alright girls, get into formation." She said while said girls did what they were told.

Grace looked around at them before her eyes met Zoe's questionably, "Should I wait?" She knew she was late, but what was a few minutes anyway? Shouldn't they just get it over with?

"No, we're going to talk now." Grace blinked, confused, before her eyes narrowed as Zoe bumped passed her towards the equally-curious cheerleaders.

"You don't want to do this and you know it."

"Music, please." Zoe replied, snapping her fingers. Jack quickly pressed the button on her phone before jogging back into place, "And a one, and a two-"She tapped her feet at the recorded tune, before outstretching their hands as the girls started cheering and moved forward as they visibly split into groups, "Do you have anything to say to me?" She asked loudly and pointedly at Grace who was staring at them wondering what exactly Zoe was on.

It took her a moment before, defeatedly, she crossed her arms over her chest and let out a sigh, "Don't you?" Zoe was the one who invited her after all.

Zoe's eyes visibly narrowed as she was picked up from all sides and tossed into the air, something similar happening a meter away, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She said, with venom, "- so you don't have to feel like a total ass. Honestly, I would say this whole relationship was disappointing, but not entirely pointless since I have come_-" Bend, twirl,_ "to find out what kind of coward you really are."

Grace chuckled at that, her voice dropping dangerously, "That's rich coming from you, drama. As if you were so angelic," Zoe was seriously trying to get under her skin. Why else would she say these words and in front of her gossiping possy no less? But Grace sure as hell wouldn't let her. "- dragging me around places even though you know I hate them, unnecessarily getting jealous over _my friends_ even though I haven't even peeked at another woman while we _were_ together."

Zoe sneered in contempt at her words, and outwardly so, "Right, like I'm supposed to believe anything you say Grace Cardinal. Continue without me girls" She said, stopping and walking calmly towards her angered partner. If it wasn't for the warning glare she threw at them, they probably would have faltered in hopes to listen in on more of the juicy details. Zoe was already angry, they didn't want to spoil her mood further knowing how she was like, "Just admit it, you were never serious about me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I've tried my best to include you in my life, and yet you do everything in your power to push me away." Grace would have retorted if it wasn't for the fact Zoe was glaring daggers at the floor, visibly shaken, "And say that it's none of my business what you do, but it is. You're selfish, you're boorish, you lose your temper easily and you only think about yourself. But even then I..." Zoe's eye twinkled with a sad corner twitch of her lips, Grace breath hitched, "Even though I knew we were total opposites, even though I knew you would stray and perhaps even come to hate me." Her smile remained the same, sad, yet more vicious which confused Grace, "I don't have the best personality after all. I end up not being 'girlfriend' material or they always end up liking someone better. A 'slut', a simple fling, a harmless booty call, and they think just because I'm popular and have all these people bowing at my feet day in and day out that I'll get over it easily. But I don't, I actually feel, so sue me!"

Grace was speechless. She knew Zoe would be difficult, yes, but... "I've never once considered you don't have feelings, Zoe."

"But you don't help, do you? As many times as I've thrown myself at you or took you around everywhere, you seem like you allowed it just because you were bored or going with the flow. Admit it, you don't really like me at all, do you?" She stared at her longingly, waiting for a response to something she already knew was true.

The team had already finished their routine and tried not to stare at the scene before them. Zoe staring at her intently, but looking like she would break down in any second. And Grace staring at her with her mouth-agape for a couple of more seconds trying to make sense of everything. And once she did, she started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zoe said after her, but Grace continued on her way, passed a hall that had been tightened considerably with the arrival of more students, passed the obvious couple - who she recognized as Maya's ex-boyfriend and friend - making eyes at eachother at the lockers (Boy will Zig have a field day with this!) and towards a corner where she knew they would be.

Zig and Maya sat rather close to each other on a ledge surrounded by others, though their concentration was mostly on whatever was on Maya's phone.

"Zigmund." A voice cut through their conversation, as both persons looked up towards the person calling out to him, "We need to talk."

Zig blinked at his friend who seemed uncharacteristically determined, though not many people would know it if they didn't know her personally, "Oh yeah, sure, what's up?" Maya was staring at her feeling a heart attack coming on, wondering if it was going to be _that_.

"The truth is I—"Suddenly she felt a hand clamp her mouth and Zoe passed them a smile before dragging her away into one of the empty rooms, and away from the curious stares. Grace felt herself thrown against one of the desks as the door is closed behind them.

"You're a bitch." Grace started as soon as Zoe turned to regard her craziness, pot calling the kettle black, "A total drama queen, and you get on my nerves like no tomorrow. You try to pry into every aspect of my life and you never listen to me, but..." Zoe closed her mouth, blinking, ".. Damnit, Why would I look up movies I don't even give a shit about? Or listen to you nag all the damn time. Or letting you touch me, and touch you in return? Bored? Going with the flow? yeah right." If she wanted to show Zoe she actually meant something to her, if she wanted to save their relationship, she knew she had to say this, "I like you. I like you, damnit, and it drives me crazy that I do."

"..." It was now Zoe's turn to be speechless.

Grace looked away, trying not to look embarrassed, "Say something." She hated this, damnit this is why she didn't do rel-

The hug came quick, tight and lingered. Zoe buried her face in the crook of her neck with her arms tightly wrapped around her. For a couple of seconds Grace was frozen in her spot as she tried to register what was going on before she slowly reciprocated with her hands flowing around her waist, " I put up with your constant bitchiness and for what? For me to tell you that I don't like you?" She said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry. God I suck at this." Zoe said suddenly, as she moved back to say a few words, "…I'm sorry." She repeated and dropped her head, her hands moving to take Grace's own, "I shouldn't have gotten mad. I said some idiotic things. Next time I'll hold my tongue though I can't promise I won't get jealous."

Grace suddenly felt much better than she did that morning, "How do you think I feel? And I'm sorry too." The words seemed easy now, she realized as she gave Zoe's hands a little squeeze and gave her a smile in reassurance "…And if I cheat on you, I'll make sure to tell you."

Zoe jabbed her in the stomach earning a grunt in disapproval, "You idiot, I'll kil—" But was stopped when she felt lips against her own silencing her. And with her eyes wide, and her hands tightening around Grace, she returned the kiss, happily, not caring of the audience staring at them through the small window in the door.

* * *

The girls all stared at each other as the scene played out in their head again and again. Although they had taken notice to the way Zoe acted around Grace(how could they not?) after talking amongst themselves, they dismissed it as two completely opposite girls who were just really curious of each others lifestyles.

"… Man, I never would have thought Zoe was bi." Jack said suddenly, having been the first to come out of her shock. The others all hummed in agreement, "If I knew, I probably would have hit that. You know, before Imogen."

"Is that why she was temperamental a few days ago? They were having a love spat?" The girls shivered just thinking about how angry Zoe was that day. They had never crossed that line, and knew now that they shouldn't ever.

"Wait a sec…"

Lola blinked, something suddenly dawning on her as she remembered the question Zoe had asked them previously: _'Hey, quick question, would any of you girls spread your legs for me if I asked?'_

"Why do you think she asked us that question? D-do you think she's into me?!"

Jack was the only person who replied with the words that everyone was thinking, "Zoe? Probably not, but she asked all of us and you said yes, Lola. You're the only one who said yes."

* * *

**And the whole school knows. Next time? Parents? :O**


	13. Chapter 13

The two had decided to go to the theater to watch a new movie recommended by Maya herself who obviously still had a grudge against her. The movie contained sappy dialogue and awful fight scenes. The main character looked like he could blow away by a simple gust of wind. The girl had the ugliest wig which did not match her overall features. The kiss scene wasn't any better, looking like two awkward horses trying unsuccessfully to find a comfortable position. Half way through the movie, the two were more concentrated on hand holding and making their own spicy memories than they were watching the mess-on-screen, in not even a half-full room of people.

"This is why I don't do theaters." Grace had said on their bus ride home, her shoulder brushing against the girl sitting beside her. And didn't reject the offer to go again next week.

The sky was already dark when they got to Grace's house. With the light fixtures turned on half-way, the window open allowing fresh air to scatter through the room, Grace moved to turn on the tv while Zoe went straight for the couch, grabbing the take-out box out of the plastic bag. After setting the television on family channel on low volume, Grace moved to join her and the two shared a container of chicken-noodles. Figuring out ways to spend the rest of their time before Rivas' mother would come on her way back from work having promised to pick up her daughter.

After they were finished eating, the two sat side by side watching television show re-runs and giving their own commentary about the episodes. Like how Malcolm looked good in plaid or how Derek obviously had a weird-thing for his step-sister and so on.

She didn't realize Grace was asleep until she felt the sudden weight against her shoulder blades. Zoe was frozen to her spot, until she turned her head and caught sight of her dozed off girlfriend: her hair in front of her face, her lips pressed together in a fine line. After her initial shock, Zoe lowered the volume to the television further and placed all her attention on her. Placing an arm over her neck, naturally she brushed the strands away from her face, enjoying the rarity of the moment and their proximity.

The month had been... simply incredible. Made better that they didn't have to hide it anymore in school, which meant sharing kisses whenever they wanted (though Zoe was still the one mostly initiating them, she often complained), flirting loosely without a care to their surroundings, holding hands through the halls, clinging to each other (Again, Zoe, but she didn't have a problem with that.)

It was definitely a load off having Zig know about their relationship. She had laughed when Maya had told them what happened.

_"Huh?" Zig asked, squinting his eyes from behind a few randoms who were trying to look into the classroom. When someone had shouted, **"They're kissing!" **an entire hoard of students who weren't even in close proximity suddenly appeared out of no where and tried to look in. Yet it couldn't be? Zoe had just dragged Grace to that classroom …._

_"Wait… Don't tell me…?" He turned to get confirmation from Maya and instead felt a pair of lips collide with his own in a surprising, but extremely welcome kiss. And after the shock had worn down, digging his hand through her hair, he returned the kiss full-force and just like that all was forgotten._

She chuckled and shook her head at the memory, Maya had told them they owed her one which for the first time she wouldn't argue with. Her eyes moved back to Grace. She never knew she could feel this… happy. It was different than the other relationships she had been in, if she could even call them that. Because compared to what she was feeling right now, those moments felt like mere tears that could be brushed away. This was something else. It was almost like…

When she suddenly heard the sound of a door unlock and open, her mind took a few seconds to register what was going on. Of course Zoe wanted everyone to know, but their parents were a different story altogether. Her own roman-catholic mother wouldn't take too lightly to their relationship so she couldn't imagine how Grace's parents would react either.

Hearing the footsteps grow closer, in momentary panic, she shrugged her shoulders hard. But it seemed to only make matters worse as Grace suddenly ricocheted back, face-first, into her lap. Seemingly out of reflex, Zoe let out a loud shriek. And when she looked up, it was over. Grace's mother was standing at the doorway in surprise.

* * *

"Here you are."

Zoe thanked her as she took the cup of green tea and held it in her hands. Linda moved to sit on the lone couch perpendicular to them, crossing her leg over the other, and sipping on her own beverage. Silence filled the room. And Grace apparently oblivious to the world around her laid curled on the other side of the couch.

After a moment or two, Zoe cleared her throat cutting through the tension she didn't like, it made her nervous, "I'm really sorry. I'm sure you were surprised to see me." More so what was going on when she walked in, and ever since Linda hadn't spoken one word about it.

"I saw your boots so I knew." Linda simply commented. Silence, again. They both took a sip. Grace grumbled something under her breath, but it went upon deaf ears.

The tension she felt in that moment; it was hard to breath. She wanted her mother to be here already, she wanted to leave and pretend this never happened, yet the thought of tomorrow scared her as much as she hated to admit. Linda wasn't Zig after all and through their conversations, she knew how much Grace really respected her mother. So would she listen if her mother didn't approve?

No, not when she was this happy. She didn't want this to be over when it hadn't even started. She would fight, she would manipulate, she was already going through the few secrets Grace had told her about herself (after Zoe had nagged her, of course) which she would use if she had to, _"You sure you want to do that? Perhaps I should tell her exactly what you did to me in this house, under her nose, and in detail of course because I haven't forgotten a single thing." _Yes, she could imagine it now, she already knew what face she would make in that moment. She-

She was snapped out of her world when she heard a sharp sigh and turned to Linda who placed her cup down and took a moment to contemplate her words carefully, "I knew." Zoe blinked and opened her mouth to speak, which suddenly felt slacked when Linda continued, "I knew already. I saw you two kissing outside the house. I've already spoke to my daughter about it."

Why wouldn't Grace tell her something so important?!

"You're really important to her it seems. Well, I knew that when she invited you to our house though _seeing it for myself and so aggressively_ was definitely a shock." She was going to kill Grace, maybe she'll flirt with that jerk Andrews who often stalks the cheerleaders in the gym alongside his creepy friends to get back at her. Because honestly, she couldn't imagine any other punishment which Grace wouldn't retaliate too, nor one which wouldn't effect her own wants and needs.

Wait… Did this mean her mother approved of them?

"I've always known my daughter's tastes were different. I mean the way things are, her obsession with technology, her clothing habits, her lack of friends. Even her sister would bring home a friend or two and yet Grace was never interested in that sort of thing, nor spoke about it. So you can imagine how our conversations usually went." Zoe flopped her mouth open, swallowed, and slowly nodded. If she was Grace's mother, she would most definitely be concerned too, "… I was worried she was going to be alone forever so I guess that is one of the reasons why I had recovered from the news more easily…

"Don't get me wrong. I'm still a little iffy about this whole thing. But I…" She had remembered that whole week as if it was yesterday, _that slow, miserable week_ that made her see the world different.

When she had seen the kiss the first time, she really did not know what to think. _When her daughter turned, her mind went blank and Grace's face seemed to mimic her thoughts. Grace walked inside the house, passed her, and towards her room without another word. And Linda who was still frozen in her spot did nothing to stop her – especially not in this condition she was in. _

_So she had brought it up with her colleagues which had mostly garnered mixed reactions at her "hypothetical situation." During lunch hours, she did some research and found almost the same results. The support was fine, though the opposing side was saying absolutely putrid things that made her absolutely terrified – some people said it might be a phase, others said that it wasn't a choice (though many seemed to argue the opposite as well). She read through the different types of diseases which were 'common among LGBT members' (She had to look the abbreviation up as well and found herself even more surprised), pictures of people with bruises on their faces, with happy smiles next to their loved ones, with tears in their eyes and their face wrenched together, coming out stories, both good and bad, and, "Did you know that LGBT members are more likely to think and act on suicidal tendencies compared to heterosexuals? They also run higher risks of acquiring mood-changing and addiction disorders."_

_'… Why would anyone choose this?!' Linda had screamed at herself as she went through the mountain of statistics and information on her work computer, and stopped when an associate informed her that her break was over. This took place for a total of three days until she had finally found the courage to confront her daughter she barely spoke nor had eye contact since that day. _

_With her hand to her hip, standing a few inches away from her bed, she asked her daughter straight the question that lingered on her mind, "Do you like her?" _

_Grace stopped what she was doing, and looked up from her computer screen with a blank expression. She had been fretting on two choices these past few days– either talk to her mother straight and confess everything or ignore the situation and hope it goes away. She was still trying to find the words though which is why she considered the latter, but having her mother confronting her, herself, was a huge bruise to that thought. So taking off her headphones, she settled for the truth, "… I do." She saw her mother swallow and look down at herself, obviously conflicted about something, "I do, and it sucks because I'm a terrible person."_

_Linda blinked and looked at her in confusion. She slowly moved around the bed and sat down, pressed her hand against her knee. Tell me, her eyes said and that's exactly what Grace did. After it was over, Linda let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "If that's the case, then isn't Zoe the terrible one?"_

_Grace shook her head, "She did it because she likes me, mom. I'm the one who responded even though I knew… and I don't even know what to do. I'm going to lose everybody."_

_Her daughter never cried, sometimes Linda thought she was unable too, but she had the most painful expression over her face that said enough. Linda was drained out from all that research, but found that she had a few tears left. And so she cried because of her daughter's confusion, because of her sadness and pain, because no parent ever wants to see that expression on their child's face._

"I want her to be happy, Zoe. And if a girl is what makes her happy, then I will do my best to accept it." Zoe, for the second time, found herself absolutely speechless, "But I don't know how my husband will react so I do hope you keep the intimacy to a minimum" Linda's cheeks flushed, "-at least here, and don't look at each other." Zoe blinked questionably, "It's obvious when you look at each other."

Zoe felt her cheeks reddening, lips twitching in embarrassment, hugging her own chest. The sudden hardening of her face and the hammering of her heart had settled into something light and felt a whole lot better than what she had been experiencing this whole time… a whole lot better, "You're a really cool mom, you know that?" Linda cocked her head in surprise and curiosity, but Zoe continued with a genuinely touched expression, "Thank you, really, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Hmm, this is the first time I've been called cool." Linda said as an after-thought, bringing the cup over her lips to drink the last of her tea. Her eyes strayed loosely on her mischievous daughter who had been awake the entire time, and staring back at her calmly with a smile on her face. And ever so gently, she returned it.

* * *

Hi my dears! Thank you for the reviews, really motivated me into getting this new chapter written and edited. All these chapters might seem OOC now that we actually have a feel for who Grace is, but I think I owe it to everyone to finish it. Next chapter... other parents?


	14. Chapter 14

Typically Grace was much more humble and vigilant when in someones house but having been attacked right when they entered the doorway, and getting the confirmation that no one was going to be home for a while with a cute pout adorning Zoe's lips - Grace had taken them right then and there, allowing herself to be dragged upstairs and to the other's room where they withered against each others bodies on the king sized bed, and more.

Their kiss is sweet, alive and addicting. Grace devours her cherry chapstick leaving nothing left. Tongues wrestle in eachothers mouth, Zoe putting up a hefty fight and Grace attacking with just as much vigour. Grace discards her jacket and helps Zoe with hers. Zoe moans in delight and shimmies her chest just a little, wearing a black t that shows just about everything she needs to gain a favorable reaction from her girlfriend.

"God Zoe, how on earth did I get you?" Grace hisses in a low voice as her kisses suddenly trail down Zoe's bare neck, who laughs and enjoys it as she buries her hands in Grace's duo-hair color.

"God Grace, yes.. right the- ahghh" gasps Zoe, as she raises her head to trail feather like kisses over the top of her head. Grace raises her head and meets her lips halfway, demanding more.

And like that, the two get lost in eachothers embrace and warmth, clothes fly to the ground. They're about two shades away from making a baby when a voice close to the door catches them off guard.

"Gosh Zoe, you left the front door unlocked again. How many times have I told you-" they barely have time to contain themselves before the door opens. Grace had already scrambles off and beside her. Zoe reaches for her shirt and quickly covers herself.

And if it wasn't for their red and pale faces, panting like no tomorrow, Mama Rivas could have believed the inferences from her daughter sprouting things like wrestling and "This... isn't what it looks like?"

"I'll... have to... I have to call you back." The speechless woman practically shouts in the phone, surprised she even managed to say it, before she turns it off, and places her hand to her face. Both girls could already see the veins popping out of her neck trying to make sense of things. Chloe Rivas was known for many things: her utmost confidence and beauty, her elegant yet sharp demeanor, her strong way with words which could either make any man or woman either melt to their knees or cower in fear for their safety. Yet none of that stops her from a screaming fit a moment later, potentially stirring up the entire street with just a button away from calling the police.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't think she'd be home that early. Seems she got chewed out by her boss again." Zoe says in a semi-annoyed voice, though Grace could already see the fear behind her eyes. She honestly didn't know what to feel either; initially horrified and abashed, much like her flushed counterpart, but after the screaming match came to a close and Ms. Rivas with the most calmest voice she could muster told Zoe to see Grace out the door, the urge to throw herself out the window was gone and replaced by something lighter.

"And.. that's a regular occurrence?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow as she turned to her once they got to the gate. Seeing the expression in her girlfriends face makes her pause, "Hey, don't worry about it. Honestly I'm not mad. It seems like she was biting her tongue, so for that I am grateful."

Zoe laughed, nodded, and sighed all at the same time. She wasn't looking forward to going inside.

"But hey, on the bright side, she seems pretty hot when she's angry."

The punch had been expected and entirely welcome, and she laughed at the shocked look Zoe gave her, "If you say that again, I'll maul you."

Grace gave her a weird look before amusingly saying, "I might like that, I think?" Zoe angry face broke before she laughed as well, placing her hands over her shoulders and leaning in, yet raising a curious eyebrow as she was rejected. She followed Grace's quick gaze towards the house where her mother was non-nonchalantly standing at the window watching them, "Yeah, maybe not a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow th-" Before she can finish her sentence, she felt hands over her collar pulling her into an unchaste kiss that lasted seconds. Grace ended it quickly and sent her a look of disapproval, shifting her bag over the shoulder as she quickly moved out and away with a wave.

"See you tomorrow!" Zoe yelled with both hands to her mouth to enhance her voice before she turned to find her mother absent from the window, and with a hesitant breath she walked inside the pit of fire.

* * *

I wonder how my parents would react if they entered my room to a scene like this. I guess that's why they invent locks for these kinds of things.

Haha, R&amp;R if you like! The next chapter will be up shortly.


	15. Chapter 15

If looks could kill, Ms. Matlin would have had to find a coffin for her poor innocent daughter who had laughed herself into oblivion. But thankfully for them, looks didn't have that type of purpose so Maya was free to do as she pleased, or rather she just couldn't help herself.

"BAHAHAHAH!"

"It's not fucking funny!"

And Zoe, who was regretting telling her arch nemesis the events that happened last Friday, stared at her with an angered chagrin as the people around her tried to ignore the usual ruckus that came in the usual area it usually does. She let out a sigh, "What's taking her so long, damnit?"

"I don't know, some dude pulled her out, something about 'using her services.' Probably something shady I tell you" Maya responded after a few more seconds trying to collect herself, but in another few she was off again and Zoe was glaring darkly in her direction, "Man, talk about bad luck. But really, you guys have to learn where and when it is appropriate to place your markings because let me tell you it's not the first time someone caught you two in a compromising position. Me, for one. And Grace's' mother, what, a month ago?" Maya asked in thought, as she was reminded of that week where Zoe came to school all smiles, and even Grace seemed a little chipper, "Like doesn't your bedroom own a lock?"

"We've been using the bed as well, thank you very much" Zoe spoke up in annoyance, "It's not my fault that Grace is just so damn adorable anywhere we go!"

"Woah, woah, WOAH. What are we talking about here?"

A voice caused the two woman to pause in conversation and turn their heads - Zoe beaming as she sat up, her knees over the chair, and catching Grace around the waist when she was near enough.

"Grace," She nuzzled her person. Since Friday, the two weren't able to see eachother. As Grace had wanted to give her sometime to work it out with her mother, and Zoe.. well, both sulking and doing just the opposite.

Grace rolled her eyes, placed her hand over her hair long hair, chuckling, "So how's it going?" They both knew exactly what she was asking.

Maya turned her head away from the scene; she kept her ears open while continuing with her homework.

"Great. Just great. She's ignoring me for the time being, not that I mind or anything." Zoe sighed as she moved to the side of her chair giving her room.

"Hah..." Grace slid in next to her without a second thought. Zoe kept her eyes focused on her, even while Grace had kept her gaze focused on opening up her laptop and starting her new 'assignment/'

"I'm not going to leave you just because of what she thinks."

Grace blinked and turned to her girlfriend who was staring at her with determination and something else, feeling her cheeks turn pink - hell even Maya's face turned red, and she was only half listening.

"... I know" Grace said after a little bit, her lips melding into a wide smile.

"Now I'm going back to class and you'll come to the gym at lunch so we'll eat together." Zoe said firmly, passing her a cheek kiss as stood and scampered away, "Bye blondie"

"Bye bitch" Maya called after her. Since Grace and Zoe got together, Maya's and Zoe's were also getting quite better. She was finding Zoe much less insufferable actually; almost cute? She turned to Grace, seeing the smile drop as soon as Zoe left the room, "You okay?"

Grace turned to Maya as she was addressed, then sighed, "Yeah... though I feel bad. You should have seen the look her mother gave us that day, so glad I'm not Zoe right now." _And I thought it was 2016_... She rolled her eyes.

Maya hummed, "She'll come around.""

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

Maya laughed, "What else should I say? I mean I've met Zoe's mom and let me tell you I would never want to be on the other side of her anger. She's the type of woman who gets what she wants, you know, those ideal, respected business woman?"

Grace nodded. She totally got that vibe off that woman, "I mean I knew there would be complications sometime. So far it seemed so... peaceful, and now..."

Maya pounded her fist against her shoulder, "Negative thoughts, begone!"

"Oi!" Grace grinned, punching her back, the two rubbing knuckles against eachother playfully. That is, until a booming voice fell over the class intercom..

"Could Grace Cardinal come to the principal's office? Please and thank you."

Grace blinked up at the intercom then turned to Maya who looked just as curious. Wondering what she did this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Grace blinked as she entered the principal's office after the secretary who had announced their appearance quickly shuffled out to get the ringing phone. Her eyes settling over Mr. Simpson who suddenly seemed ten times older, then to the woman sitting over the flat couch, one leg over the other, laughing along to something Simpson said before they attained a guest. Quickly, the amusement dropped from Ms. Rivas' face in mere seconds as she looked Grace's demeanor up and down, obviously not impressed by any of it.

Grace tried her best to hide her annoyance, confusion, and maybe just slight fear. Clearing her throat, she turned to the principal, "You asked for me, Mr. Simpson?" She guessed it wasn't going to be about a hacking job, that's for sure.

"No, actually that was me, I asked for this." Zoe's mother cleared her throat, standing up as a courtesy. As if she remembered she had manners, "Please sit."

Mr. Simpson opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. Grace tried to ignore the instincts that told her to turn and never look back. This couldn't be right? Instead, she listened, walking over to one of the chairs in front of the desk and plopping down on it, placing her bag at her side.

"Ms. Rivas told me an issue arised last week between you and Zoe. And she was hoping to get to the bottom of it." He looked at Ms. Rivas in consequence, probably haven't gotten the full story himself. An issue with Zoe? Grace thought to herself,_ yeah right_, "I've called in for Zoe Rivas, but it seems she wasn't in class."

She suddenly felt like she was in elementary school all over again.

Grace turned back to Zoe's mother who was still blatantly staring at her, not even attempting to hide it. She felt like she was being analyzed from head to toe, her clothes, her expressions, the way she talked and held herself. She tried her best to hold her voice back, even though her thoughts were screaming 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"Listen... Grace, Zoe is an amazing girl. Determined, likable, captain of the _cheerleading_ squad. Actress from a very young age, and she's just really been through a lot? Strong, beautiful child of mine."

Grace couldn't argue with that. Mr. Simpson smiled at this.

"Great student with a lot of potential." He continued for her, earning an appreciative look from Ms. Rivas.

"People usually say she's my carbon copy, has a lot of future plans, big ones." Her eyes resumed on Grace, suddenly, and hardened. Grace nodded slowly, her throat suddenly feeling dry, "She seems to really value you as a friend, and I wouldn't want to get in between that as it's _no_ business of mine, afterall. But... I just want you to know that, okay? She's a good girl, with a lot of time to grow, and_ she makes mistakes_."

"Okay." Grace nodded again, standing up and looking at the principal, "Can I go now?"

"Huh? Well-" Mr. Simpson blinked, about to say something, but Ms. Zoe interrupted, standing up.

"Yes, sure. I think I've said all I had too. I just heard the girls were in a very bad argument and I really don't want it to go so far. Zoe is very torn, and confused at the moment and I think it's important for them to talk it out, as good friends should."

"I understand. Grace, if you and Zoe need to talk, my office is always open."

"Yeah... thanks." Grace mumbled, quickly grabbing her bag and walking out passed the busy secretary. Wondering what the hell that was about. What was Ms. Rivas thinking? Most importantly, should she tell Zoe about it? The hallways were clear on account of classes resuming, though there was an occasional passerby, sometimes a student teacher, probably a lost student. She was just about to go back to class until she heard her name, stopping her in her tracks and turning around in a frenzy.

Consuela Rivas crossed her arms, stared at her with _those_ eyes. She was in a brilliant business suit, skirt down to her knees, black coat over her buttoned down white t, probably just passed by before or after work. The thing which stood out most was the silver cross over her neck which probably costed more than Grace's phone. with one hand, Ms. Rivas beckoned her forward.

And with slight hesitation, Grace followed her move.


	17. Chapter 17

TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIA

* * *

Grace stared at Ms. Rivas's back, her lips pressed together in a thin line. The two were currently standing on the roof of the school where Grace knew they would be away from wandering eyes. Apparently Zoe's mother had her own assumptions about Grace, that missing class for her was no big deal (In retrospect, it wasn't really), though it still rubbed her the wrong way when she said it. Nor did it probably help her own image that she was, in fact, skipping, not that it would be any different no matter what she said or did.

"Listen Grace, I don't want you to think I'm some kind of homophobe. I have a few gay friends."

Walking up those stairs that led to the roof was one of the longest moments in her life, Grace could feel herself sweating each time those thick, black heels hit every step making a loud-echoing noise within the stairwell. She semi-hoped that a passing teacher would catch them and demand she go back to class, to no luck, "And this conversation might be quite sensitive in nature, given what's been going on in the past few years and… you know...But you sound like an intelligent girl, who can take the truth so here it is."

Grace held her breath.

"Like I said in Mr. Simpson's office, Zoe has a huge future ahead of her. She's planning to go to British Columbia for University. Did you know about that? Big plans to travel all around the world. I still get offers in the mail asking whether my dear darling daughter is up for other movies or TV shows. And I have to explain to them that she is focusing on her school now. Just." Yes she knew about B.C, though Zoe was still questioning her choices. Grace, herself, didn't have any firm plans and tried to ignore Zoe's hints at perhaps going together, wherever that might be… as much as her own hands constantly strayed to the UBC website every now and then.

"Not to mention, she's confused. She's been with boys her entire life. Hell, I had to intervene in ninth grade when her boyfriend broke up with her after taking her virginity. The amount of boys she brought to the house since elementary; I've seen the way she acts over them…. It just doesn't make any sense."

She didn't want to hear about her girlfriend's sexual encounters really nor Mr. Rivas's... judgements about her own daughter. Ms Rivas seemed quite annoyed about it too, but had her own agenda to cater too; the business woman she was.

"She had to deal with a lot of bullshit in her life. From people mistreating her, to that damn, awful court case. She doesn't need more drama holding her back. She needs a fresh start, freedom, friends and her mother.

"What I'm saying is you know how society could be. They will look down on her, shame her. Kick all those opportunities goodbye. She won't have a life. I don't want that for my child and if you 'say' that you care anything about her I'm sure you don't want that for her either, so I'm asking you, Grace, to please break up with my child."

More like demanding even though she didn't have to say the words. Grace tried her hardest to hold her fists back, even though she wasn't always the type. Not even Zig or Tiny, as ignorant as those two may seem, were like this.

"So I don't understand. Is your issue with me?"

"No" She affirmed, "There's no issue."

She tightened her teeth, "Talk to Zoe then."

"She isn't listening to me." Grace's assumption was the two weren't on speaking terms - now she knew why.

"Do you think I'm some witch that casted a spell on your daughter?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Ms. Rivas didn't miss a heartbeat.

Grace resisted the urge to roll her eyes hard, but her patience was worn thin,, "But that's how you're making me feel right now! Okay, listen, you're not my mother. You can't tell me what to do. If Zoe wants to break up with me, that's on her to tell me, not you. I'm not coming in between some mother-daughter spat." She was annoyed. Outraged. To think it was Canada 2016...

Not to mention she was blatantly degrading Zoe, her own daughter, Grace's girlfriend, and that was something she wouldn't tolerate. No matter who said it.

Looking to see whether Ms. Rivas had anything else to say, she turned her back to her,

"You're making a big mistake…"

"I got to go to class now. Sorry for forcing you to come all this way." _For nothing,_ she continued in her mind.

"You… You insolent...Listen, you better leave my daughter alone, or I swear you will regret ALL of this. If it comes down to it, I'm sure your parents wouldn't appreciate a visit from me at all."

Resisting the urge to scoff, she decided to be the bigger person and walk away, refused to turn back to her; she wouldn't give Ms. Rivas the benefit of thinking she won in any regard. Even though, as the door shut behind her, she found it difficult to hold the railing, as she struggled down the stairs.

By the time she got back to the classroom, Zig and Tiny were also there. They looked up and blinked at her demeanor as she stood in front of them. Although she took a moment in the bathroom to freshen up[and subsequently being busted by a staff worker who _told_ her to go to class, seriously?], the dark look in her eyes refused to leave, teeth clanked together, one hand holding her other arm. She looked _visibly_ torn and didn't say anything when they asked if she was okay.

Maya had immediately stood up and walked towards her, grabbed her around the shoulders to pull her out. As Zig opened his mouth, Maya quickly spat 'girl talk' his way, and physically dragged Grace back out of the classroom. The fact that Grace didn't say anything about it and just followed spoke volumes.

* * *

Next chapter - Grace's thoughts and Zoe confronts her mother.


End file.
